Suspicious
by Katebecks41319
Summary: Zara had grown very suspicious of her boss lately. Claire Dearing was acting...different.


**Hey guys! Wow it's been awhile. One of the things mentioned is based off of BTS photos from the new film. Well here's a little piece I hope you like!**

Zara had grown very suspicious of her boss lately.

Claire Dearing was a no nonsense, extremely well put together woman. She was constantly on time for every single thing on her schedule, and never disappointed. So when Claire Dearing started coming into work later than usual, Zara started getting curious. Instead of being in the office at eight AM sharp, Claire Dearing was starting to stroll in around 8:30 (if she did have a meeting, she was definitely on time for those though).

Claire Dearing also didn't show much emotion.

There was the occasional laugh over a joke or something that had happened in the park that was funny, but other than that she was pretty closed off.

 _Zara found herself at her desk one afternoon going over Claire's schedule when she heard loud footsteps. She looked up to see raptor trainer Owen Grady steamrolling toward Claire's office._

" _Mr. Grady do you have an appointment?" Zara asked as he stared at her. There was a fire behind his eyes she couldn't quite explain._

" _Let me in." He grumbled and never broke his gaze. Owen Grady never came to Claire Dearing's office. He didn't much care for executives and all the office work, but he seemed extremely intent on getting to see Claire._

 _Zara knew better than to just let a dirty raptor trainer barge into her boss' office. Her door was closed, and whenever it was closed it meant she had some serious work to do. So Zara returned Owen's cold stare._

" _You don't have an appointment, make one and she'll see you." She deadpanned. Surprise skipped across Owen's face at her tone. They'd had a few conversations here and there, and Zara was never one to be cold. However, this was her job and if she let him burst in there Claire would chew her ass out for it._

 _He huffed and made a beeline for her door. Zara shot up and managed to stand between Owen and the door before he could get there._

" _Zara let me in!" He raised his voice, anger dripping off of each word. He seemed so desperate to get to her boss, it was the most bizarre thing._

" _I told you to make an appointment Mr. Grady." Zara icily responded. She had a closer look at him and saw how tired he was. She'd seen him look better if she was being honest, and even him being in that situation just came across as so…odd._

" _Owen." They both snapped their heads to the soft voice coming from behind Zara. Claire Dearing had cracked open her office door just enough to see half her face, and from what Zara could tell her boss had been…crying?_

" _I'm so sorry Ms. Dearing, he wouldn't leave." Claire shook her head and took a deep breath._

" _It's fine. Owen, come in." He practically tossed Zara to the side as he rushed into Claire's office._

The weirdest thing though, was that Claire Dearing had started to grow out her hair. Zara had worked under Claire for three years, and not once had she seen her boss do anything different to her hair. It was so well taken care of that Zara wasn't even sure if it had grown in that span.

But Claire was _growing it out._

It sent alarm bells ringing in Zara's head. What in the hell was going on with her boss?

They had a meeting that day with the heads of each department, and that included Owen Grady. Zara caught the wink he had tossed Claire's way, and how Claire couldn't stop the furious blush from staining her cheeks.

Ever since Owen had barged into the office demanding to see Claire and seeing how emotional her boss had been, Zara had a strong feeling those two were up to something.

Then one day, Zara stumbled across…well it was certainly _something._

Zara needed to get a hold of Owen Grady. There was a bunch of urgent paperwork no one had sent out to him, and it had fallen on her to find him because of course it did. Just because she was Claire Dearing's assistant didn't mean she had to clean up other people's messes too.

She tried calling him, hoping that he could stop by the office quickly before she left to pick up whatever he needed. Zara had stayed late that night and by the time she actually called him it was around 9 PM. He didn't answer his phone so she did the only other thing she could think of at that moment.

She found his address.

As she was rushing to her car the thought entered her mind that she should probably just give the paperwork to someone else at the paddock, before remembering that the other trainer, Barry, was off for the week and had left the island.

Zara sighed and drove through the mud as fast as she could to get to his house. She wanted this done so she could finally go home and pour herself a glass of wine.

She pulled up to his trailer and noticed how beautiful the area was, in all honesty the island was really a sight to see. It's a shame they were always too busy to really notice.

Zara quickly grabbed the documents and practically flew to Owen's front door. She raised her fist and pounded on his door ferociously, not caring who or what was in there with him.

He swung the door open and she was greeted with a glare which quickly dissipated into a confused look.

"I'm so sorry to bother you this late, but someone forgot to give you these and somehow I ended up with them, and you really need to send these out ASAP so please don't wait too long." She didn't even know if he caught any of that, it was such a rushed sentence.

He had answered the door in nothing but boxer shorts and really, who wouldn't notice how well built he was? It made this trek out to the middle of nowhere just a little better.

"Hey babe, where's the wine?" Zara heard a voice come from behind Owen, and she craned her head to see around him.

There was Claire Dearing, dressed in nothing but a 'NAVY' t shirt and messy hair. Owen's eyes had gone wide and it took no more than a second for Claire to turn and notice Zara at the door.

"ZARA!" She exclaimed.

"I-I'm so sorry, I just really needed to get him paperwork. I didn't mean to…to interrupt!" Zara tripped over her words and looked back up at Owen.

"I'll be going, please fill those out." She turned and bolted toward her car, face flushed red.

When Zara walked into work the following morning, she noticed Claire at her desk already. It was 7:30, and the building was practically still a ghost town. Claire glanced up and closed her laptop.

"Zara, can I have a word please?"

She shut the door and tentatively took a seat in front of Claire.

"So. It seems last night you made…a discovery." Zara couldn't help but blush at the memory.

"Yes, and I totally understand if you want to let me go because I have no business in your personal life." Zara said. She had found her lap particularly interesting at that moment.

"Don't be silly I wouldn't let you go because of that. But…whatever you saw. You will tell no one do you understand?" Zara had lifted her gaze and was met with orbs of ice staring back at her.

"Of course, I would never."

"Good. Well. You can go now." Claire motioned toward the door and Zara had never felt more relieved to be back at her desk.

Ever since then, Owen Grady had been making _weekly_ visits to the office. She didn't think much of it until he walked out of her office looking disheveled.

"Mr. Grady." Owen snapped his eyes to Zara. She had a smirk on her face before pointing to his shirt.

"You buttoned up your shirt wrong. Have a great day." She turned back to her work as she heard him curse.

 **Hey again! Thanks so much for reading! I'm definitely rusty so I apologize. But I'm hoping to start writing more and this ship seems to have come back to me, so keep a look out!**


End file.
